Sisters Grimm Goes Cinema
by devsIrishPrincess97
Summary: Basically as the title suggests, the Sisters Grimm books are being converted to movies. What happens when it gets to book three and beyond? How will Sabrina be able to live with Daphne? Will Puck get a turkey sandwich? All is revealed...future Puckabrina
1. Intro

**AN:Obviously this is my first story, so please don't flame. I will, however, take constructive critisism. Thank you! :D **

It had been a hectic couple of months. For instance, they had discovered several Everafters who had gone into hiding years ago. The most important was an Everafter under the alias of Michael Buckley. Sabrina didn't know which character he was, but he was thriving. Over time he had actually interviewed several members of the Grimm family, mainly Sabrina, and pieced together several books about their adventures. His eighth was soon to come out. Sure, it took a lot of time, effort, and forged documents to get this far, but the books were good, the Grimms and family friends/enemies were accurately portrayed, and for the most part Sabrina (she was the only on who read them- parents/grandparents being too old, Puck being allergic, and Sabrina intercepting Daphne because of some specific content) enjoyed them. She was mainly just relieved not to be written as a jerk (though she was sometimes)—Michael Buckley got her and wrote the way _she_ would. But there was shocking news—he had signed a movie contract. The Sisters Grimm was hitting the cinemas.


	2. The First Movie

**AN: Thanks so much to everyone for the good reviews and subscriptions or adding me to their fav. authors list! It means a lot, especially as a new author!**

Sabrina gulped, unsure about what she was supposed to do. She wondered if she could handle it. Her eyes darted to the kind old lady she'd known as Granny Relda for almost 1 whole year. "Granny Relda, are you sure about this?" Sure, it was the seventh time she asked that question, but she was still unconvinced.

"Yes, liebling, I'm sure," she replied. Sabrina sighed, resigned. She'd read the books, but she wasn't sure they wouldn't pull a Series of Unfortunate Events, when they crammed the first three books into one movie. She was also partially afraid of what kind of content it would contain—she wouldn't be able to bear it if there were forged romance scenes in the movie. First of all, she would gag on it, second, Daphne would never let her live it down, third, Puck would be unbearable, and so on, the list later including these words: _never able to show her face in Ferryport Landing. _

Unfortunately, now was not the time to raise any arguments, seeing as they were all getting ready to pile into the heap of scrap metal known as the family car. Before getting in, she glanced at the roof, which consisted of a large patch made of several different types of metal.

Sabrina wasn't sure what she'd find when she opened the door, but she relaxed instantly when she saw the magically altered interior. Just as they had been months before, the seats were stretched out so that Mr. Canis, Granny Relda, Uncle Jake, Henry, Veronica, Sammy (Daphne named the redheaded little boy who is and has been known as her little brother for the past few months), Daphne, Red, Sabrina, and Puck. The car definitely needed help to fit in all ten people/ Everafter. Clambering in next to Daphne and before Puck, Sabrina thanked her lucky stars for Uncle Jake.

Puck noticed her thankful expression. "What's with the face, Grimm? Let me guess, you're oh so glad that the Trickster King graced you with the pleasure of sitting next to you," he said with a smirk. Sabrina scowled.

"Watch yourself, fairy boy," Sabrina growled, shaking her fist threateningly.. She turned toward Daphne, her mouth slightly open to ask her if they could switch seats, but saw that Daphne was staring at her with her palm in her mouth, biting down. With a humph, Sabrina turned toward the front, determined to ignore them both.

After the movie, Sabrina was surprised. They didn't add anything, they didn't take anything away—it was very accurate. At first this was encouraging, but then she realized how horrible the rest would be. Her whole life was being shown across the country....secrets, fears, everything.

But if she had to pick her favorite part of the movie, it would be when she pushed Puck into the pool. She laughed so hard that people in nearby rows gave her dirty looks, and Puck got a giant scowl on his face.


	3. A Little Dilemma

**AN: I am bad with posting! Or maybe I have commitment issues…. Dear, Deranged Friend, I would feel better if you would stop snickering as I type.**

**Limegreenwordmachine: I would be the snickerer! We're at my house…and she's a suckish typist**

**AN: Just because it's true, doesn't mean it's nice to say!**

**Limegreen: I'm always considerate ^^ I'm truthful!**

**AN: Uh-huh….. Anyway, I don't own these people, merely this idea. Thank you!**

Sab POV: As soon as we got home from the movie theater (**AN: Shut up, limegreen. I'm writing**.), the phone rang. Granny Relda sauntered over to the phone and answered. "Hello?" she said into the receiver.

The Annoying—I mean Trickster—King and I watched tensely through a course of silences and one word responses, until finally she said, "Of course. We would be happy to help…..okay. See you soon."

She hung up, and all eyes turned towards her. The curiosity in the room was almost tangible. "Well?" Sabrina inquired, finally breaking the silence.

Granny Relda turned towards her. "Well, _liebling_, Michael Buckley has run into a bit of trouble. The actress playing Sabrina has quit. She was unsatisfied with her salary, and has walked out on the production of the series. Michael Buckley needs you to fill in for her."

We all stood in shocked silence as we soaked in the news. Granny Relda opened her mouth to speak. "Michael Buckley expects us at the set tomorrow, and so we're all going to have to pack and leave soon…with the exception of Jake, of course, who is required to stay and keep up the barrier."

"_What?" _Sabrina said in shock. "You expect me to act in…like…how many more movies?"

"Eight. There are to be nine books in the series, and one movie is already made."

"Right. So you expect me to act in eight movies that are going to be shown worldwide?"

"Hah," Puck said. "You're right. Who would want to see your ugly face in a movie?"

"Shut it, Fairy Boy. Just for that, I think I'll do it anyway." She huffed.

"Great, _liebling_! Like I said, we should all get packing," Granny Relda said cheerfully.

()_() ()_() ()_()

(='.'=) (='.'=) (='.'=)

(")_(") (")_(") (")_(") **(A/N: Yay, bunnies!)**

It was midnight, and we were still traveling. We were coursing through a barren stretch of highway. Magically, and thanks to Jake probably actually magically, the jalopy was making the journey and at least seemed like it was going to survive, though my eardrums might not. Almost everyone in the car had started to fall asleep, and I was beginning to drift off. Unfortunately, though I needed the rest, every time I began to drift off, the noise would seem to get louder and wake me up again. I groaned and clamped my hands over my ears. With one loud, simultaneous snore, Daphne and Puck were on either side of me, slumped to lean on my shoulders. I don't know why they had to. The car was magically expanded, and they had plenty of room. This was one more thing I did not need. I did not need two people leaning on either side of me and snoring loudly, I did not need the overwhelming car noise, and I did not need to be in eight new movies when I had no experience as an actress. Unfortunately, the combined weight of Puck and Daphne was beginning to crush me. Apparently they could both be annoying in their sleep as well as in consciousness.

I slumped down in my seat, and they kind of slid down over me, still depending on me to keep them up. Strangely enough, this was the time that I chose to fall asleep. I had a strange nightmare, where there were loud gunshots in the distance, and Puck and Daphne towered over me, giants who had each put a finger on top of my head and were beginning to press down, slowly crushing me. Predictably, I was not in a good mood in the morning. Red, who seemed like she had had a worse night than I did (which hardly seemed possible), turned to me and in an almost inaudible whisper, asked, "Are we there yet?" I shrugged, which moved Puck and Daphne's heads up and down.

I turned to my mom, Veronica, who had probably taken a driving shift after my dad during the night, and yelled, "ARE WE THERE YET?"

She yelled back. "WHY WOULD YOU WANT ME TO WEAR A HAIR NET?" I facepalmed, which made Daphne slide an inch or two.

Suddenly, my mom came to a sudden stop. I looked out the window and saw that we were in a parking lot with a large building looming up in front of us. I shook the snorers until they were finally awake, causing them to grumble. My mom pulled open her door and said, "Get out! We're here!"

I pushed Puck in the side and said, "Get out. You're blocking the door."

"Yeah, well, you're blocking my awesomeness from the world with your ugly big head!" He said. I rolled my eyes. It was too early for this.

"Hey mom, where are we?" Daphne asked sleepily.

"A film studio in Atlanta," Mom yawned.

"Atlanta?" I cried. "How the heck did we get to Atlanta, and how did Red and Puck get through the barrier?" My head was spinning. What was going on?

Mom replied, "Well, a little speeding will answer getting to Atlanta. After all, we were driving for nineteen hours. And as for Red and Puck getting through the barrier, we drove through the hole you made with the Vorpal Blade to reach Faerie. By the way, don't tell anybody. We don't want Everafters finding out there's a hole."

"I know better than that," I replied. "I just didn't know the hole was still open."

"Well, you didn't expect the breach to just reseal itself, did you? It's an inanimate object – it doesn't heal."

"Well, I was just wondering. It is an inanimate, _magical_ object, after all."

"Well, what do you know? Grimm doesn't know everything," Puck sneered.

"Can it, fairy boy. Not in the mood."

From the terrible night before, I knew it was going to be a long day.


	4. Meeting Michael Buckley

**Helloz! It is devsIrishPrincess97 (the author) and limegreenwordmachine (the sidekick for the night). Dear Devs wrote, refined, and published a chapter at one this morning, but now it's three in the morning and we have nothing to do, so I will employ my ninja typing skills to help the amazing authoress churn out another chapter. Devs says to shut up, but even though this is HER story, I do not care to listen. **

**Disclaimer: Devs does not own the Sisters Grimm or any associated characters. She also does not own me, but that doesn't stop her from telling me what to do! Okay. Well, now the actual writer wants to work on the story, so I think I should give 'er a chance :D**

Sab POV

The inside of the large building was a hustling, bustling community, with people rushing around everywhere trying to accomplish their jobs. Frankly, it was a madhouse. This alone would make me kind of understand why the last actress quit. It would take me a year alone just to navigate this place. "Granny Relda, where can we find Michael Buckley?" I asked. Not only was Michael Buckley the author of the books, but he was directing the production of the Sisters Grimm saga.

"Why, of course, _liebling. _He's down that hallway and to the left."

With all the people rushing around, I felt like someone would attack us at any moment. Puck, I noticed, kept one hand at his side, where he kept his trusty wooden sword. It looked like he was waiting to be attacked like I was. In fact, the whole place looked unsafe. I looked up at the roof and saw holes, the smallest being about a foot wide. It appeared that the building was just waiting to be condemned by city inspectors. This was not going to be an easy eight movies.

Crossing the hall and moving toward Michael Buckley's office was like wading through a river full of piranhas. I stood protectively in front of Daphne the whole walk. Which was kind of awkward, since Puck was standing protectively in front of me, so we were like a line of ducks in a pond. Finally we made it to the office, and Granny Relda knocked lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" a weary male voice cried from inside.

"It's the Grimms!" Granny Relda replied.

"Oh, come in!" His voice suddenly sounded much more cheerful and alive, as if we were the very thing he wanted for Christmas that he found under the tree. Granny Relda twisted the doorknob and we all spilled inside. If possible, Michael Buckley's office was more likely to be condemned by inspectors than the building it was located in. There was a hole in his ceiling that was so big it could have been a skylight. The walls looked shabby and unsteady. I was pretty sure I saw a mouse in the corner.

He was a thin man with average brown hair and glasses, wearing a frayed suit. I knew he was supposed to be an Everafter, but he didn't ring a bell. Of course, it could be because I haven't read all that many "fairytales" yet. He did resemble someone I knew, but I couldn't put my finger on who.

"Um, excuse me sir," Daphne chirped, standing in front of Red and holding her hand reassuringly. "I know you're supposed to be an Everafter, but which one?"

"Oh, that," Mr. Buckley replied, blushing. "Well, I'm William Charming's younger brother – you don't really hear anything about me in the official fairytales. I'm kinda behind the scenes." Though I wasn't looking at her, I could tell that she was biting her palm.

Now that he mentioned it, I realized he did look an awful lot like Charming. Same blue eyes, same bone structure, same straight posture, but without the haughtiness Charming possessed. Also, he didn't hold his nose so high in the air. He had a humility that Charming sorely lacked. I glanced at Mr. Canis. One look at his face and I knew that he already liked this guy way more than he liked Charming. At least that would make it a little more bearable.

"May I see Sabrina?" Mr. Buckley asked. When we came into the room I had been forced to the back, so I pushed and shoved my way to the front. "Marvelous," he said. "You look just like –" he blinked – "well, of course you do. You're the original Sabrina Grimm!"

I heard Puck snort sarcastically from the back of the room, right next to where I used to be. I looked back to glare in his general direction, then turned back to Mr. Buckley. "Here," he said, handing me one of the thick scripts resting on his desk. I looked fretfully at the script in my hands. How the heck was I supposed to memorize all this? But what was even weirder was that I was expected to learn my own reactions, words, and facial expressions so I could accurately portray _myself._ Wow. Awkward.

"Well, I better let you guys, um, settle into the time zone."

"Um, dude," Puck said, "I'm clearly above such trivial matters, but even I know that we're in the same time zone."

Mr. Buckley continued as if uninterrupted, though blushing slightly. "We'll get you settled in your hotel ASAP. I've already made reservations for eight to ten people – that's four rooms. I'm paying. I promise, we can afford to keep you comfortable during your stay here in Atlanta, even if this place looks shabby. We're having the building renovated soon, due to some, um, _insistent _suggestions from the health department."

"Good," I heard Puck mutter. I seriously needed to have a talk with that fairy boy. His manners, as usual, were sorely lacking. And if I had to be a movie star, I didn't want my "bodyguard" embarrassing me.

"Thanks," Dad said, still rubbing his lips from where Mom put duct tape on his mouth so he wouldn't go ballistic and make Puck blow up the car roof again (and then ripped it off). Heck, I had barely noticed he was there all morning. It was dramatically uncharacteristic of him to be so silent. And calm.

As we exited the building, we once more had to cross the dangerous streams of piranha people, rushing around as usual. As we reached the car to drive to the hotel, Puck said, "Yeah. I bet he's dumping us in some dump. If he waited this long to renovate his building, whatever that means, why would he put us in a good hotel?"

I elbowed him. "He's being nice and paying for our hotel, so shut it fairy boy." His attitude often grated me.

After that I heard him grumble about being royalty. He needed to wake up and smell the metaphoric coffee. He had chosen us over being king, which means he forfeited being royalty. It was really beginning to stink that though he was getting taller, it hardly seemed he was maturing.

The car stopped. Daphne, who got out before me, gasped. I glanced at her to see her palm stuck in her mouth. I looked at the hotel and gasped myself. It was an actual five star hotel.

"Well,_ lieblings_, we need to work out sleeping arrangements."

"Ooh, Sabrina! You should totally share a room with –" Daphne started.

"Don't _even_ say it," I warned. She made a pouty face at me.

"Please?"

"NO!" Puck and I said simultaneously. Honestly, it shocked me. Who knew he could catch on this quick?

Mom cut in. "Okay, obviously me and Henry will be sharing. I think Granny Relda should get a room to herself, Sabrina, Red and Daphne can share a room, and Puck, you will share a room with Mr. Canis." I don't know whose face showed more shock and willingness to object – Puck or Mr. Canis. "No objections," she snapped before they could say anything. Dad gazed at her with admiration. What a leader she was. Mr. Canis stared at Puck and sighed. I felt so sorry for him…but then I thought, better him than me, and shrugged.

**Some of the best and worst writing happens at 3 A.M., as proved by this chapter. **

**~DevsIrishPrincess97**


	5. The Hotel, hosted by limegreen

**AN: In the last chapter I did realize Michael Buckley isn't like that, but seeing as I had made him an Everafter, I decided to make him my way. Thank you, and don't forget to keep on reading!**

**Limegreen: And my ninja typing skills are once again put to use!**

**Devs does not own the Sisters Grimm. Or Atlanta. Or Michael Buckley, or Pop Tarts, or turkey sandwiches, or me. She thinks she owns that last one, and I really don't mind.**

Sab POV

The interior of the building was a marvelous collection of marble pieces. Fancy artwork decorated the walls with elaborate elegance that took my breath away.

"Whoa," Daphne breathed. I couldn't agree more. The only person who seemed to keep their head about the place was Granny Relda. I suppose that comes with traveling the world. Thanks to her breaking our stupor, we were able to keep our cool and go to the front desk. Behind the desk was a woman with dark brown hair, brown eyes, a crisp red uniform, and a nametag that said Sharon.

"May I help you?" she said in a pleasant voice.

"Yes," Granny Relda said. "We have reservations under Grimm."

"Oh, yes," she said, "the party of eight. You have four rooms right next to each other. You can find them on the fourth floor, to the right. Rooms 40, 42, 44, and 46. Here are your cards – have a nice day."

Granny Relda thanked the woman and we headed off toward the elevator. "Ooh, I'll push the button!" said Daphne.

"No, I will," argued Puck. While they were busy arguing, Red reached out and pushed the button for them. I snickered to myself. Unfortunately, this did not please either Daphne or Puck, and Puck was more or less in the worse mood. Thankfully it was pouty bad instead of the "watch where you're going" boisterous and loud mood.

Unfortunately, though it was a grand hotel, the elevator was sort of slow, the elevator music left something to be desired, and an awkward silence permeated the air. After what seemed like forever, finally with a ding, the elevator stopped. The hallway outside presented what we had already seen in the lobby – marble and priceless paintings.

The rooms were finely decorated suites, with a seating area in front and a lavish bathroom leading off from the bedroom in the back. When Red and Daphne saw the beds, they squealed and Daphne's palm rushed toward her mouth. There were two plush king sized beds that looked like giant marshmallows. Daphne rushed toward one, jumped, and plopped down. From her happy groan I knew it was going to be even harder to wake her up. I sighed internally. It was soon decided that Daphne and Red would share one bed, and I would get one all to myself ^^.

As we began to unpack (we had finally been able to drag Daphne off the bed), I heard angry noises coming from Mr. Canis and Puck's room, which was right next door. I heard their door open, a loud thump out in the hallway, and the door slamming. We rushed toward the door and opened it to find Puck on his butt, clinging to his small camouflage bag that Granny Relda had made him pack. "What's going on?" Daphne asked.

"The old man kicked me out," Puck scowled.

"So where are you sleeping?" I asked. From the look that both Daphne and Puck gave me, I knew the answer. "Oh, no. Nononono. You are _not_ sleeping in our room."

"Come on, Sabrina," Daphne begged. "You know you don't mind _that _much."

I blushed slightly and scowled. "Daphne, how many times do I have to say it? And you _know_ what I'm talking about." Daphne gave me a puppy dog look, complete with big round puppy eyes. "Fine," I sighed.

"Great," Puck said, and headed right into our bedroom.

"Hold it right there," I said. "We've already worked out sleeping arrangements, and there's no bed for you."

He scowled at me and headed into the seating area. "Wrong again," I said. "No way are you going to dirty up our couches. You're sleeping on the floor."

"You expect me, the Trickster King, ruler of Faerie, royalty, to sleep on the _floor_?"

"Yes. Otherwise, you can sleep in the hall."

He scowled toward me again, this one even bigger, and I just smiled sweetly back at him. "Fine," he said, "but I'm sleeping on the floor of the bedroom."

Before I could cut in, Daphne interjected and said "Great! Then it's all arranged." I knew it was going to be another long night.

"Come on," I sighed. "Let's see how everyone else is settling in."

()_()

(='.'=)

(")_(")

Apparently it was only us that was having bad luck, because not only did we have one extra person in our room, we had two. Of course they had to get along just _peachy. _Puck had stopped scowling and had a surprisingly thoughtful expression on his face – probably thinking of how he was going to torture me during our stay here. Red was quiet as usual, which was okay because Daphne was practically talking her head off. Unfortunately, I was less well off.

"I didn't ask for this!" I burst out suddenly. We had all been sitting around in Granny Relda's sitting area, so conversation stopped and everyone turned to stare at me. Not for the first time, I wished I could just sink through the floor.

"Uh, Sabrina?" Daphne started.

"No!" I interrupted. "I agreed when Michael Buckley wrote the books. I agreed when he wanted to broadcast my life around the world. I even agreed, as a favor, to play myself in said movies. However, I did not agree to share a room with three other people when two of them snore," I looked meaningfully at Puck and Daphne, "especially when one of them reeks."

Puck snickered. "She's talking about you, Marshmallow."

I reached over and smacked him upside the head. "That's not true and you know it. Look, I'll make a deal. I can live with this, Granny Relda, if you'll make Puck take regular showers." Puck started to protest, but Granny Relda cut in.

"Sure, liebling, as long as we can all survive this."

**READ! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**Okay, this is limegreenwordmachine. The author's note at the top was actually written a few weeks ago when we were both at my house, but DEVSIRISHPRINCESS97 IS LEAVING FOR HER VACATION TODAY, and she told me to post her chapter for her. She'll update again when she gets back. For now, though, you're stuck with me as a substitute. Oh well…I'm not so bad. Or am I?**


	6. I FINALLY wrote this! Smile!

**AN: Oh. My. Gosh. I feel like I have abused this story. I certainly have neglected it. I'm SO sorry about that! Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, except for the character of Michael Buckley, the film operation, the plot….**

**Sorry, Puckabrina will be very slow, just 'cause we haven't gotten to the good stuff yet. ;)**

Sab POV

When the clock chimed ten, all of us piled back into the car. Somehow Daphne had managed to make everyone get into the car before we did, so I was seated next to the, albeit clean, aggravating Fairy Boy. Dad turned in his seat to glare at Puck, but couldn't say anything, as Mom had reapplied duct tape. I sighed. Helloooo, seemingly long car ride. I took out the script and started to study.

…

I breathed a sigh of relief when we got out of the car. All of those lines were starting to make my head swim.

When the lot of us piled into the building, I was the first to gasp in surprise. The haphazard beehive of a building wasn't there. Instead, it was as clean and organized as a pharmacy. Michael Buckley came towards us with a smile sitting plainly on his face. "Hey guys! Do you like the renovation?" he asked.

"It's so cool!" Daphne managed to squeal. Her palm was in its natural location: her mouth.

"It's certainly an improvement," I added. Puck gave me a nasty look.

"An improvement? How could something becoming neat and organized be an improvement?" Puck exclaimed.

"Well, at least now I won't almost kill myself. It must be a _nuisance_, saving my life all the time!" I exclaimed in reply.

Puck and Daphne looked at me in confusion. "A nuisance is something that's irritating or annoying," I said, looking straight at Puck.

Wisely, Michael Buckley decided to step in before things turned nasty. "Who wants a tour?" he asked, and soon we all headed off, the argument left behind.


	7. A bad realization

**AN: It feels so good to be writing again! Thanks to everyone who gave good reviews and put either me or my story on alert. This story is going to be longer than I thought and Puckabrina in yet still the future, but you just have to go along with where your ideas take you.**

Sab POV

I sucked in a deep breath, exhausted and, yet, exhilarated. It had been a long week to be sure, with all of the filming, memorizing lines, and enacting the scenes, and, more than that, reliving my own life, my own mistakes. But, in another way, it was fun.

Filming was surreal—the sets and props people got everything just right, and the whole thing was so…accurate. Also, my family was always off to the side, watching and beaming. Strangely enough, though, Puck didn't stick around for the river scene. I wasn't sure how the people set it up, but it was so cool.

I smiled at the sleeping forms in the room, hearing their different sounds. Puck and Daphne competing for the loudest snore, Red making the barest hint of sound.

I fluffed my pillow, letting me fall into the realm of sleep. I deserved it.

…

I awoke to banging sounds—more specifically, pots and pans. The one wielding these weapons of sleep disruption was Granny Relda. I sat up in bed groggily. "Granny, you're givin' me a headache," I muttered, barely comprehensible.

"Sorry libeling, but we got a call from Michael, and you know how your sister is," she replied brightly. I groaned, falling back against my pillow. Was there no rest in show business?

I grumpily prepared for the day, nudging Daphne along when she seemed in danger of dropping back to sleep. We were off at a slow beginning, but, eventually, we were off.

Puck and I argued the whole way to the studio, and a little bit more.

Our arguing kept me from thinking, but suddenly I had a horrible thought. They'd filmed the first movie without me, and we'd just filmed the second one. That meant….uh oh. Daphne was going to have a field day with this.

I tried not to groan or look green as Michael approached us, but based on the worried glances I received from Mom and Dad, I wasn't succeeding at the latter (**AN: the latter meaning looking green, in case you didn't know**).

I imagined the boy playing Puck. He was, to say the least, flirtatious. I couldn't help wondering if this was the reason the actress formerly playing me became, ahem, unavailable. Puck was going to be unmanageable, his ego affected in unexpected ways.

Oh yes. This movie was going to be the worst one yet.


	8. Beginning the 3rd Movie

**AN: Aw! It was so sweet to find all of those reviews. And, sdrser, I know a movie takes months to film, but they've got Everafter magic, talented actors, and Sabrina has been through it before, it was a relatively short book, and there were long hours. As a result, it took about a week instead. Sorry, I should have explained that.**

**, some of that occurred to me. You'll have to wait and see what I'll use ;)**

Sab POV

Michael dumped a stack of papers, the script, in my arms. He put his hands on my shoulders, steering me to the makeup department. A group of stylists messed with my hair, washing it with dozens of shampoos and conditioners, mousse, and basically anything that they could find. A different group applied eyeliner, eye shadow, blush, mascara, lip stick, and even, to much boggling of the mind on my part, lip liner. During this whole ordeal I tried not to struggle, squirm, or cry out, and spent a portion of it straining to look at the script and memorize some lines.

The final group arrived with clothes in hand, delivering it onto my lap and steering me toward a changing room. This all seemed a little more rigorous than usual, but I suppose that fit with the whole starting-back-in-the-middle-of-a-Jabberwocky-attack thing. I sighed and started to unfold my costume. _'Of course they would make us put on the costumes before hand,'_ I thought, _'It adds to the reality of things. By the end of rehearsal I'll be tired, irritable, and with a little luck sweaty.'_ I rolled my eyes. Show biz.

…

I rolled my head on my neck, groaning. A couple of hours doing the same scene was tiring. The actor who played Puck—I don't know what his name was, much less care—walked up to me, a grin smeared on his face. "Hello, Sabrina," he said in a smooth voice.

"Hi," I relied in an offhand voice.

"So," he continued, as if I hadn't even spoken, "would you like to go grab a coffee?" I mentally snorted. _'What a bigot. And he doesn't even have a good pickup line.'_ I thought. Then, _'Why would I drink coffee?'_

I opened my mouth, planning to tell him exactly what he could do with this invitation, when Puck appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Shove off," he said. "I need to talk with Grimm."

"I normally would disapprove, but I agree with Puck," I added. "Shove off." Their gazes—glares, really—locked and they pretended I hadn't spoken. _'Well, that's getting annoying,' _I thought.

A sickening smile stretched across unnamed-Puck-actor's face as an idea dawned on him. "Come now, Puck," he said. "You shouldn't speak that way to me. After all—"and he continued to say the unspeakable. I covered my mouth in horror.

**AN: I admit, the ending was a little overdramatic, but I thought my story could use a little drama. **

**And by the way, every review inspires me to write another chapter. Happy near Halloween!**


	9. After All

**AN: Just let me bask in the glory of reviews for a couple of seconds… thanks. I do love getting reviews.**

Sab POV

An uneasy silence filled the air. A kind of rage occupied Puck's face, while a smirk occupied Puck-actor's. In an off topic sort of way, I wondered if I would ever call him something else. I supposed I would. Soon enough he was going to tell us his name.

I flashed back to….whenever it was that Puck-actor had said those terrible 7 words. They still rang in my head. "After all, I am Peter Pan's son." I thought Puck was going to explode if he kept his mouth shut.

"Speak, boy! What is it?" I asked Puck. He, of course, glared at me for speaking to him as if he were a dog.

As Puck began to speak, several windows shattered. I snickered inwardly. "YOU TELL THAT NO GOOD _FATHER_ OF YOURS—"Never mind. I shouldn't have told him to speak. I decided to cut him off.

"Hush, Puck! Sit! Stay! Don't break anything!" I exclaimed. He seemed ready to bite my head off for that.

Puck, who had recently taken to carrying his sword in a sheath that hung on his belt, unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Puck-actor. "Duel. Outside. Ten minutes." He said through clenched teeth.

I squeezed my eyes shut. This was bad.

**AN: Sorry for short chapters, but I'm never sure how to make them longer.**

**Also, limegreen is spending the night again, and she read this chapter, and said nothing….boo to her! LIMEGREEN, I HOPE YOU READ THIS!**

**Happy All Hallows Eve eve!**


	10. Very Important Author's Note

**Hi, readers!**

**I know it's been a while since this story was last updated. If you want the short version of the note, read the bold text and skip the rest. This could get lengthy with my distracted mind.**

**I should probably start off by telling you that I am not devsIrishPrincess97**, so technically I'm not the author of this story, either. **You're reading the words of limegreenwordmachine**. I have my own account, but right now I'm posting this on the Princess's (snicker. She's anything but a fluffy princess) account. I'll tell you why in a minute.

If you're new to this story, sit back.

If you've read it before and you're wondering why something is being posted after all this time of neglect, you sit back too. I gots somethin' to say.

**I asked permission from my friend Devs, who started this story, to continue it myself,** since she pretty much lost interest in it. She said, and I quote: "I relinquish full control to you." Don't blame her – we have a very busy school life, and it's only getting MUCH busier next year as we enter an advanced school that gives a heavy workload to students, especially in their first year there. I here it's to see what we're made of and weed out the lazy people, but honestly, I think it's partly that some educators are sadistic and want to see us tremble and cry under 50 lb. homework loads. But that's WAY off the point.

So anyway. She may not have the time or patience, but…well, but nothing. I'm in the exact same boat, with no time or patience. The difference is, my priorities are all out of whack and I will _make_ time to be on FanFiction. **So I'm adopting this story.** If you're not sure what I mean:

Adopt: [_uh-_dopt] 1. To choose or take as one's own; make one's own by selection or assent.

I got that off , btw. I just put it there because it looks pretty cool. **It means I'm taking over.**

**So I'm going to continue Sisters Grimm Goes Cinema. I'm going to rewrite a few chapters, but I probably won't change the plot that much. **

I make no promises about speed of updating, or even whether it will have a definitive end, because the less I make promises the easier it is to keep them. I realize that makes no sense. It's a paradox of sorts. But who cares? You get your story and I get my obsessive hobby.

**In future author's notes, I'll tell you which previous chapters were edited, lengthened, shortened, or changed in any way so that you can go back and read them. Then you'll understand what's going on in Limegreen's New and Improved Sisters Grimm Goes Cinema.** Does it need much improvement? Devs would slap me if I said yes (kidding!). But if I put New, Improved has to come afterward. It's like, a rule.

Okay, so, yah. Yours truly, Limegreen XD


End file.
